<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It’s complicated.” by Yuuki_Nyanmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883463">“It’s complicated.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru'>Yuuki_Nyanmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba and Sho were sent to rest and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars came to have fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“It’s complicated.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So... This idea had been in my mind for quite some time and here it is. I guess. Hope you enjoy?<br/>NOTE: if you're uncomfortable with crossdressing, then this is not the fic for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aiba ran his hand across Sakurai's arm, caressing the firm muscles under his fingers. Smirking, he placed his hand on Sakurai’s neck, as he brought him closer and kissed him passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man’s body. His right hand went up to rest on Aiba’s broad shoulder, while the left one went to lock in his ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba’s fingers clasped his long black hair and pulled it so he could have access to his neck, where he started to bite and suck. His right hand slid to his back, under his skirt, groping Sho’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailor Jupiter, I didn’t know you were this naughty,” Sho whispered, amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailor Mars, you’re no different,” Masaki retorted when he finished leaving a dark hickey on Sho’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Aiba’s left hand joined the other one and lifted Sho from the floor, before throwing him on the bed. Climbing on him and straddling him, Aiba resumed kissing him, this time more demanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Aiba’s hand on his thigh, gradually going up until it reached his groin. Before he could control himself, he humped into it, desiring it. The other man chuckled at that action, but eventually palmed Sho’s member through the fabric of the red lace panties he was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailor Jupiter, take me,” Sho moaned, as he threw his head backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba lowered his head and whispered into his ear, “It’s far too early for that. We still have to play around some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man licked and bit his earlobe, but Sakurai tried to move his head away, “Wait, you might ruin the earring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on the other earlobe,” Masaki reassured him, before his free hand moved to his hips, tickling him but also pinching him playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sho chuckled but turned serious again, “Let me remove the earring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba stopped, his face almost annoyed, before staring at him, “Sailor Mars, there’s no earring on this earlobe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Sho exclaimed in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing Aiba back, he sat up and touched his left earlobe. He gaped at the other man, and stood up to search around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really that important?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re wearing the good ones!” Sakurai explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, true,” Aiba, now panicked as well, removed his own earrings and placed them on the bedside table, before helping him with the research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross-dressing and cosplaying were two of the things they enjoyed the most. It gave them the chance to shut down their mind from their daily life full of responsibility and become someone else, have fun and forget about the world. Friday night was the time they dedicated to either cosplaying or cross-dressing, or both, and it had become a very special time for them. Especially because they started it when they were experiencing a down in their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To commemorate that first night, Sho and Masaki had gifted each other expensive earrings which they would use during their sessions. However, due to their value, both sentimental and economic, they started to use them less, opting in favor of something less pricey. However, that night, they were finally realizing their dream to have sex dressed as Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, so they wore their special earrings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I hadn’t worn them,” Sho whined, looking under the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you lost it on the way here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I put them on while I was riding the elevator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, Sho would arrive at his boyfriend’s apartment with a long coat covering him and plain snickers. He would change in the elevator, and wear eventual accessories and wigs. That is, if he was alone of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s check out there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they rushed to the front door, their heels’ noise echoed across the apartment. Finally out, they called the elevator, waiting restlessly. They also checked the surrounding floor, but no earring was spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the elevator arrived, and as soon as they stared down at its floor, they found Sho’s earring in a corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is!” he exclaimed, picking it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I told you!” Aiba said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really amazing, honey,” Sho smiled putting on his earring, “What would I even do without you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? I’m awesome, but you’re not bad as boyfriend too,” the man teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba purposely averted his gaze, wearing his usual playful face, as Sho grabbed his top and brought him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I show you that I’m more than just ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>not bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” he then whispered on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masaki smirked, “I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouths were joined together for a heated kiss, as their tongues soon began to search for each other. Masaki wrapped his arms around Sho and pushed him against the railing of the stairs. Sakurai’s free hand went under Aiba’s skirt, taking his thigh and raising it up, so that he could run his hand all over Masaki’s toned muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when they began to bite each other’s lips, they heard a sudden noise and stopped to check what happened. Right in front of them, standing on his doormat, there was Aiba’s neighbor and friend, Nino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised face, the shorter man blinked a few times before holding back a laugh. Sakurai and Aiba withdrew from each other in an instant, coughing in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can explain why we are here and why we’re dressed in this way,” Sho began, “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your explanations, I can perfectly see that there’s an exciting night ahead of you,” the man commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to forget this, right?” Sho then said, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way in hell,” Nino replied, wearing his usual odious smile when he felt he had the upper hand in a situation, “I would like to stay here and talk about the identity of Tuxedo Mask, but I have to go buy some beers. Bye Sailors, keep on saving the world!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving a hand at them and with a last wink, he climbed down the stairs to exit the apartment complex. Sakurai threw his head backwards in frustration, as his mind was already imagining all the scenarios in which Nino would tease them about this. One of the reasons why they kept it secret was exactly because of their friend. He was literally the last person they wanted to know, and now they were screwed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is going to bring it up every day, isn’t he?” he asked his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiba hugged him and kissed his cheek, “You know what? That’s a problem for Masaki and Sho. We are Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Masaki led Sho back to their apartment. He was still thinking about the embarrassment from before, but as soon as Aiba threw him on the mattress once again, he had to agree with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you will take care of it Sho, but right now, Sailor Mars wants to have fun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>